Aftermath
by Maria021
Summary: Post 9.06 when the secret is revealed how it'll affect on Ryan and Natalia? Will it bring them closer? there are chapters that rated M for smut so be aware
1. Let the Flames Begin

**Ok I had this one shot in my head and my muse screamed at me to write it so I couldn't argue**

**Summary: Post 9.06 when the secret is revealed how it'll affect on Ryan and Natalia? Will it bring them closer? One shot unrelated to my other stories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami if I did I would've realized along time ago that R/N a perfect couple**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Aftermath**

"Ok this is officially I'm starting to miss Stetler" said Eric

"Yeah this new O'Malley guy looks creepy" agreed Walter

"I personally don't care how he looks I just want to know what he wants from them" said Calleigh

The three of them were standing outside of the interrogation room looking threw the glass wall, the only one that were missing are Horatio Ryan and Natalia and that because they were inside

"I got something to do with the case with the psychic" said Walter

"What? Why? Natalia was dragged!" said Calleigh "and what Ryan and Horatio got to do with this?"

"There were with her" said Walter

"So?"

"Shhhh" hissed Eric at them "I cant hear anything"

0-0-0-0-0

"So Mr. O'Malley" said Horatio "you care to tell me what the IA wants from us this time"

"Well" said Jack O'Malley "a couple of days ago patrol officers arrested some homeless guy that said if we'll let him go he'll tell us how he saw cops shooting at each other two males and one female"

Natalia shivered she and Ryan looked at each other they both thought the same thing

This not good!

"He didn't knew their names" continued O'Malley "but the female's first name was Natalia how you like that?"

Natalia looked helplessly at Ryan, he tried to give her "it's ok" look but he wasn't so sure of it

"And then we remembered your case Lieutenant you and CSI Wolfe claimed that you found her already laying on the floor you never mentioned her shooting at you"

"CSI Boa Vista took a dangerous assignment on herself and she handled it" said Horatio coldly

"That's what you call handling it Caine?" asked O'Malley sarcastically

"She solved the case if she wouldn't do it we would never catch the killer" said Ryan angrily "you should be thanking her"

"Ryan it's ok" whispered Natalia

"No it's not ok!"

"Mr. Wolfe, Miss. Boa Vista calm down" ordered Horatio "Mr. O'Malley where are you going with this?"

"You all deservers a suspension until the IA will finish their investigation but we know we can't suspend all of you the only one suspended will be Wolfe since it's not the first time he ignores the protocol, Boa Vista will be off the field for a while and you can continue as usual until farther nodes"

"What?" called Natalia "you can't do this!"

"It's ok Nat" said Ryan he pulled his badge and his gun and threw it in front of O'Malley's face "chock on it" he said

Natalia try to touch his arm but he pulled away

"Ryan…"

"It's ok Natalia" he smiled at her "it's ok really"

"It's not for long Ryan" assured Horatio "I promise you"

"You're not making the rules Caine" said O'Malley

"Neither do you" said Horatio

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Son of a bitch" said Eric looking at O'Malley "hey Wolfe" he called Ryan when he left the room

"I told you it's ok" said Ryan calmly

Calleigh jumped in front of him and hugged him "it wont stay like this" she said

"Guys seriously it's fine" said Ryan with a smile "I'm not dying ok, I'll be back"

He waved at them and left

0-0-0-0-0

He was about to get in the car but then he remembered that he can't use the car so he called a cab

"Ryan?" said a voice behind him, he saw Natalia standing there with tears in her eyes

"Come on Nat" he said Ryan softly "it's not your fault"

"Yes it is, it should've been me" said Natalia quietly

"Hey you belong here and I'll be fine" smiled Ryan at her

"I'm not worth it" she whispered

"Yes you are" said Ryan he lifted her chin so they looked into each other eyes "you worth everything and you defiantly worth loosing a job"

"Wow" said Natalia getting closer to him "I've never heard you saying anything like that to me, did you mean that?"

"Sure I did" he said caressing his hand over her cheeks

For a second they were just standing there looking into each other eyes and then without thinking Ryan pressed his lips into hers

At the beginning she was shocked but after a second she wrapped her arms around his neck forgetting were she was and how she got there all she cared about is that she and Ryan were there and she allowed herself to melt into his arms, enjoying the incredible feeling of his lips on hers, his tongue with her, his arms around her

Their kiss became more passionate with every second, after what seemed like an hour they run out of air and were forced to pull away

"I'm… sorry…" said Ryan breathing heavily "I shouldn't do this, my cab is here I got to go"

He left leaving Natalia breathless trying her best not to faint

0-0-0-0-0-0

Knocking

"I said I'm coming" yelled Ryan from the shower

More knocking

"Whoever you are relax!" yelled Ryan coming out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist

And more knocking

"Damn it!" said Ryan opening the door "what's your… oh hi" said Ryan surprised when he saw Natalia

"Hi" mumbled Natalia blinking at the view in front of her

"What's with the crazy knocking?" asked Ryan

"Oh I thought if I'd stop you won't open the door" said Natalia blushing, struggling to keep her eyes focus

"You're funny sometimes" said Ryan with a smile "come in" he invited her

"Thanks" said Natalia walking into Ryan's house trying her best not to look at him or at least look at his head

_Keep your eyes in your eye bowls Nat; you came here to talk to him not to stare at him_

"Not that I'm not glad to see you here" said Ryan "but what brings you here especially after what happened today"

"Actually that's exactly why I'm here" said Natalia

"I've told you already Natalia, I'm sorry" he said looking down

"Ryan look at me" she asked him and when their eyes met she said "are you really sorry for what happened"

"I've got to be honest with you Natalia" he confessed "I'm not sorry for what happened I'm just sorry for making you feel uncomfortable"

"Trust me" she smiled "the word uncomfortable is the last thing that described how I felt, I felt like I got something that I wanted for so many years that I didn't believe that it could actually happen so pout that will on mute but it was still there"

She came closer to him pouting her hands on his chest; he pressed his forehead against hers

"How do you feel about me Ryan?" she whispered leaning her head on his chest

"You hear this?" he asked

"Yes" she smiled listening to his heartbeats

"This is how you make me feel" he said lifting her chin and pulling her into a kiss even pore passionate then the first one if that was even possible

When they parted for air he added "I love you Nat, I loved you yesterday and last year and the year before that since the day five years ago I asked you out I never stopped loving you"

"I love you to Ry" she whispered against his lips "I'm sorry for being so confused years ago I'm sorry we wasted so much time"

"It's ok Nat; I just want to take care of you, I can take care of you"

"I know you can" she said taking off her jacket and wrapped her arms around his neck "I want you to take me to your bedroom"

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked

"I want to make love to you now, I'm dome waiting" she pulled him into another kiss and as she did he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom closing the door behind him

When they woke up in the morning wrapped in each other arms after a night fool of love and passion they knew that no matter what will happen next they can handle it together

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ok new episode today!**

**This is my first one shot so please R&R**

**Maria :)**


	2. Brand New Day

**So here it is, it was supposed to be a one shot but I couldn't help myself**

**The first chapter's title is "Let the Flames Begin" song by Paramore**

**And this chapter's title is "Brand New Day" by Sting**

**R&R**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Brand New Day**

Natalia opened her eyes and felt Ryan's lips on her forehead

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered "how did you sleep?"

"I didn't sleep much thanks to you"

"Excuse me" he said kissing her neck "as long as I can remember you the one who woke me up times"

"Hey" she said running a hand threw his hair "you didn't complained much"

He smirked "I still don't"

He rolled them over so he was on top of her and pressed a kiss to her lips

"Ryan" she moaned "as much as I want this I'm already late for work"

He looked at her

"Sorry" she said "I shouldn't mentioned work"

"It's ok" he said smiling

"It's just temporary" she assured "Horatio will have you back before you know it"

"I know" he smiled again "I lost hope for a chance with you years ago and we're here together, now I believe in everything"

"Me too" she said looking into her eyes; she kissed his lips again "dinner tonight?"

"Sure" he said "leave me your keys, and an Italian dinner will be waiting for you at your house"

"What did I do to deserve this?" she smiled

"Well apparently there is a plus to having an unemployed boyfriend" he said

"So you're my boyfriend" she asked, she liked the way it sounded

"Apparently I'm" he smiled and started kissing her neck again when reached her most sensitive spot she moaned again

"There is no point arguing with you Wolfe" she whispered

"No there isn't" he smiled

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Late" said Eric when Natalia run into the lab

"Ha?" she asked

"You're late, big time" he said

"Yeah I'm sorry I slept late" she lied

"Yeah right" he said sarcastically

"Excuse me?" she was confused

_He knows?_

"How's Ryan doing?" he asked with a smile

_How the hell he knows?_

"What are you talking about? You want to know how he is ask him" she tired to plat stupid but it didn't worked

"Give me a break Nat, I know" said Eric calmly

"How?" she was shocked

"I know everything don't you know that by now?" he asked

"Come on you idiot, just say it" he started to piss her off

"I'm like a psychic really, I…"

"Damn it Nostradamus just talk already" she snapped "and don't mention psychics to me that's the reason that I'm grounded and Ryan jobless remember?"

"Good point sorry" agreed Eric "I drive buy the guy's house it check on him and I saw you car"

"Oh right" she said

Busted!

"How long?" asked Eric

"Since yesterday" confessed Natalia

He raised an eyebrow at her

"It's the truth" she assured

"You're not going to tell right?" she added carefully

"That's how you know me Nat? I'm deeply hurt" he gave her a fake insulted expression

"Sorry" she smiled

"You just going to have to be careful if you want him back here anytime soon" warned Eric

"I know" she sighed "do you think he'll be back soon?" she asked

"I hope so" he answered "H' and Calleigh wont give up on him they'll do anything they can to bring him back"

"I know but what if even Horatio is powerless in this case? I mean Ryan was fired before…And…"

"He's not fired he's suspended remember?" reminded her Eric

"Yeah"

"And don't give up so soon just wait to see what'll happen" he encouraged her

"Sure"

"Just keep in low profile this O'Malley guy looks worse then our old buddy Rick"

"Alright" she smiled "this time off affected good on you Delko, you took some yoga classes when you were gone"

"Yeah I also met Buddha himself" he joked "let's go back to work alright?"

"You mean what is left of it"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryan looked around Natalia's apartment, he didn't knew what else to do, he cleaned everything bought all the groceries, she'll probably be pissed at him for reorganizing her house but OCD is OCD and seeing things not organized by the order that he used made him feel bad, if she wont be able to live with his OCD their relationship is doomed

_Relationship? Yeah that's exactly what it is_

It was the only thing that could make Ryan forget about the fact that he was kind of unemployed at the moment but it also made him wonder

_What if Horatio can't bring me back? What I'll be able to give her? She'll have to suffer my desperation and frustration?_

_Why good thing can just happen without bad things?_

He looked at the clock

Time to start making dinner

The unemployment issues will have to wait until tomorrow today he's got a girlfriend to feed

Natalia mu girlfriend g'd that sounds so good I've been waiting years for that it's like a dream come true

Ryan knew that he'll have to deal with his problems sooner or later but today it was all about Natalia and making her happy and for now the only way it could do that by giving her everything she needs but will he be able to give her stability?

Time will tell

0-0-0-0-0-0

At eight o'clock the door bell rang

"I can't believe I'm asking permission to enter m y own apartment" she smiled

He kissed he lips "oh it's worth it"

"I can feel by the smell" she said kissing him again "and my apartment is… clean"

"Yeah sorry couldn't help me"

"It's ok it's a good thing" she smiled

"Ready for dinner"

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this all day"

"Let's go then" he said and kissed her lips again

0-0-0-0-0

**There isn't much crime solving in this story just romance and friendship I'm still waiting to see how this story will roll**

**Again R&R**


	3. With You

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED – M – YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**I don't even know why I did that I just hope this story wont loose readers because of that, next chapter will return back to good and old T**

**Anyway RaiN smut over here**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**With You**

"Hmm" that was all Natalia said

Ryan laughed "is that mean you like the food?"

"Like? I love it! Ryan, where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Life and my Italian mother, as much as she managed to teach me before she and my dad died and when I was left with my crazy sister and her daughter I had to pout skills to the test in order to feed them" said Ryan when saw Natalia's expression he added "I'm so sorry I didn't to overwhelmed you with this information"

"It's ok I'm glad you told me" said Natalia "it's just I've never heard you talk about this"

"Well" said Ryan calmly "it's not my favorite conversation topic but I feel like I can tell you everything"

She got up and set on his knees, she lifted his chin so his hazel eyes were looking into hers; she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "you can tell me everything Ryan; I'll always be here for you"

"I want to tell you how it happened" he whispered putting his head on her chest "just not today"

"Anytime you ready I'm with you and I'm not going anywhere"

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that" said Ryan

"Then remind me to tell you this more often" she smiled

Their lips connected into a passionate kiss, her hands started automatically to unbutton his shirt she run her hands against his chest, his hands slide under her top and cupped her breasts gently she moaned and whispered "bed"

They got up and made their way to the bedroom lips connected, getting read of every peas of clothing on the way

He gently placed her on the bed running his hands threw her entire body; she felt like her skin was going on fire she just couldn't get enough of his touch

For a moment he just froze and looked at her

"What's wrong?" she asked touching his cheeks

"You're perfect" he whispered and kissed her neck "I just can't stop looking at you I wish I could do this forever"

When he looked at her face he saw a tear running from her eye "what's wrong beautiful?" he asked whipping the tear away

"The words you tell me" she whispered "they're so loving nobody ever talked to me like that"

"That's what I'm here for" he said "to make up for every pain you ever felt, I need you to know that you are safe with me, I'll always protect you, no one will ever hurt you"

"I know that Ryan and I'm here to protect you too" she said kissing his lips "Ryan?" she added with a needy voice

"Yes Nat"

"I need to feel you inside of me now"

Without any other word he thrusts into her already wet core and started to rock back and forth on top of her

"Ryan" she moaned "you feel so good"

"You feel amazing" he whispered kissing her neck, her eyes her cheeks and her lips

Within a few moments they were laying next to each other breathless

"I love you Natalia" he said "please tell me that you'll never leave me"

"I'll never leave you Ryan Wolfe" she said "I waited years for you how can I leave you when I love you so much, I've met guys during the years, great guys but all I could think is that they're not Ryan Wolfe because he's the only man that I'm in loved in and that will never change"

He kissed her lips and said "the same happened to me, I've met girls but they weren't you, the most amazing and beautiful woman on the planet"

"I'm sorry Ryan" she said

"For?"

"You tried to love me years ago but I pushed you away and I don't even know why as long as love concerned I was always stupid and it always took me along time to see what's infront of me"

"Hey" he said turning to side so they looked into each other's eyes "don't you dare to call yourself stupid again Natalia, you're the smartest woman I've ever met in my life and I didn't mind waiting so long it was worth every second I just sorry that you suffered so much in your love life, and it's my fault too I shouldn't give up on you so easily"

"No" she took his hand "you acted like a perfect gentleman, you are indeed a perfect man Ryan Wolfe"

"Nobody will ever be perfect for you Natalia Boa Vista bit I'll try my best"

"Believe me you're doing just fine" she kissed him again "I feel like I can handle anything when I'm with you"

"You can handle anything because I will take care of all of your problems, for the rest of my life I'll do everything to make sure you're happy"

"If you want to make sure I'm happy just be there because as long as I'm with you I'm happy" she said snuggling into him

He wrapped his arms around her, she was so close to him that he felt her heartbeats, this amazing woman gave him her heart and it's job for now own to treat it right

They fall asleep unknown to what the future holds for them

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ok if anyone wants to shoot me do it now**

**This chapter shorter then usual and I apologize for that**

**The chapter's title is Jessica Simpson's "With You"**

**For good and for bad review please**

**Maria ;) **


	4. Welcome To My World

**Back to the good and old T**

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Welcome To My World**

Natalia slowly opened her eyes, Ryan's arm was still around her waist she turned to the other side so she could face him, he was steel asleep, and she gently caressed her hand over his cheek

He was defiantly the love of her life, the perfect guy, her guardian angel, she knew that she'll always be safe with him, after all the reason he was jobless at the moment is because he choose to protect her

And she loved him, g'd she loved him so much

She was feeling bad because it was her fault that he lost his job, she felt stupid, why did she insisted to go undercover to meet that damn psychic? Why did she try to prove herself? To who?

Great Nat, he lost his job because of you, happy now?

Her self beating interrupted by Ryan himself

"Morning gorgeous" he said while she placed a soft kiss to his lips "are you ok?"

"Sure why?"

"You look like something is bothering you" he said looking at her carefully "care to share?"

"It's just… guilt" she confessed

"Over?"

"Your situation"

"Come on Nat"

"I mean it" she said convinced in her guilt

"If it wasn't for you we would never cracked the case and I've told you already" he said bringing her closer "you worth loosing a job for"

"But Ryan…"

"You'd do the same for me right?"

"Of cores" she said

"Then case closed" he said and kissed her lips again "wait aren't you late?" he asked looking at the clock

"That's my surprise for you" she said "I'm suspended too"

"What?" he asked completely shocked

She laughed "I'm kidding Wolfe, it's my day off"

"Ok that wasn't funny" he snapped at her "you know I was about to make breakfast but now I don't think you deserve that"

"Please" she begged "I'll be good"

"No" he said with a fake insult

"Pretty please" she said kissing his neck "I can't get threw the day without Ryan Wolfe's pancakes and coffee"

Eventually Ryan was forced to give in "Well because you asked nicely" he came out of bed pout his clothes on and made his way to the kitchen

Natalia was so happy that she wanted to scream it from the roof of her building, the smartest, and hottest and generally the best guy in Miami is in her kitchen making her breakfast!

And he's all hers and she'll never let him go because she loves him too much

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok I'm officially going to hell" said Calleigh

"Oh yeah how you figured?" said Eric taking pictures of the scene which was the house that their victim lived in

"I'm serious Eric, I'm thinking evil thoughts"

"If you thinking that this murder might help Ryan to return to work then we're going to hell together" said Eric "and it's you right to miss him, it's not like you killed her, didn't you?"

"Not funny Eric" snapped Calleigh but after a moment she smiled lightly "I just miss you k now?"

"Yeah I do"

"I feel like my brother left home" she sighed "you think that this will get O'Malley of his back for a while"

"Well if my wife was murdered that'll be enough for me to stop getting people fired" said Eric but after a moment added "unless of cores I killed her"

"Eric, maybe he's not the nicest person but I doesn't turn him into a killer"

"What? We always look for the husband first" explained Eric "and besides will also never imagined that our old buddy Rick is a criminal as lovely as he was"

"Not every IA is a criminal" said Calleigh

"He's not an IA now he's the victim's husband" reminded her Eric

She had to agree "you right about that"

They continued to walk when they reached the bedroom both of their mouths were opened

"Check this out!" said Eric "roses on the bed, wine, candles"

"It looks like Miss O'Malley was a romantic person she created a classic romantic scene" said Calleigh

"Yeah and I got two friends that might enjoy a scene like that" said Eric

"Oh really who?"

Eric stared at her giving her a look that said 'like you don't know!'

"Ryan and Natalia?" asked Calleigh shocked "impossible! You got any evidence of that CSI Delko?"

"Why do I need evidence when I got a fool confession" said Eric with a smirk

"From who?" asked Calleigh but then added "you know what that's none of by business and I don't want to know"

"Yes you do" smiled Eric "curiosity will kill you"

"No it won't" denied Calleigh

"Sure it will"

"Eric"

"You so want to know"

"Damn it Eric I'm warning you!"

"Oh you're really, really curious"

"Eric! Just shut up already!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ryan what are we doing in a… cemetery?" asked Natalia looking around

"Visiting two people I really care about" answered Ryan as they walked

"Who?"

"The people that gave me life, my parents I know it looks creepy that I'm bringing you hear but last week it's been fife-teen years since they were killed and I didn't come here because I was scared of how it'll make me feel but now with you I feel stronger then ever" said Ryan turning around to face her

Natalia took his hand in hers and said "I'm not pushing you into sharing anything I'm here to support you in anything you need"

"I think I'm finally ready to talk about this you know" he said laying his forehead against hers "I just hope that you wont decide that I'm too messed up for you to waist your time on me after I welcome you to the dark side in my world"

She kissed his lips and hugged him knowing he's about to share his pain with her and wanting to protect him from it "I'm here for you, I love you and I'm not going anywhere"

"Ok then" he took a deep breath and talked "fife-teen years ago I woke up in the middle of the night…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ok Ryan is sharing his painful moments, how this will affect on them?**

**I brought a little crime into the story after all it's still CSI Miami**

**R&R**


	5. Life Story

**Life Story**

"I was fifteen I came back home, I could feel that something is wrong" said Ryan as he and Natalia sat on a bench "you know before I entered the house, this feeling like something's bad going on inside"

"You and your instincts, apparently you always had them" said Natalia

"It's a blessing and a curse" said Ryan smiling bitterly "but I think that every person has that feeling, specially when it comes to his own home" he stopped for a moment and then continued "anyway it was one of those things, from the outside anything looked normal you know?"

Natalia nodded silently

"Everything was the same you couldn't see from the outside what was going on the inside" he stopped again and looked at the ground "but from the inside I could feel that something bad happened in my house"

Natalia just looked at him without saying a word she was afraid that if she'll say something wrong he'll stop talking

"Luckily that was one of the rare days that my sister remembered that she's a mother and she and my niece were out of the house, but my parents…" he stopped and looked at the ground again

Natalia took his hand in hers and lifted his chin so they looked into each other's eyes; she gave him a look that encouraged him to continue

"They both took they day off together, on purpose… maybe if they'd chose a different day they'll still be alive because he planned to rob us in that specific day…I still don't know why it was us, I mean we were the farthest thing from rich but we don't always have answers for evil behavior don't we?"

"No we don't" said Natalia quietly looking into his eyes, her favorite gorgeous eyes which were sad right now but still made it impossible not to drown in them "in each and every case that we work on we look for logic trying to find explanation for the evil but sometimes there isn't one, sometimes bad people just do bad things and…"

"Bad things happening to good people" continued Ryan "yeah I know it took me a lot of years to figure that out and accept it, I'm not sure that I did but I'm in better condition now comparing to fifteen years ago that's for sure, he didn't see me you know? But I saw him and I saw what he did and…" he took a very deep breath "I'll never forget it and with all the acceptance in the world I'll never get over it"

"You're not supposed to" said Natalia she moved closer to him so their noses almost touched and whispered "you're supposed to learn how to live with this, did you?"

"I think that now I'm closer to it then I ever was especially…" he said resting his head on her shoulder "thanks to you"

She run her fingers threw his hair "I'll do anything in anytime, I love you and there is nothing I won't do to help you deal"

"I love you too and exactly why you don't have to do anything special" he whispered "just be you it's more then enough"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you are the vic… Miss O'Malley's closest friend?" corrected Frank

"Basically her only friend she didn't had that much friends" whispered the young woman who's name was Margaret Davis

"And you said to our colleges that you saw the person who killed her?" asked Eric

"Yes I saw her" whispered Margaret

Eric and Frank exchanged glances "her?" asked Eric

"Yes it was a woman" said Margaret

"And what did that woman do?" asked Frank

"I came to their house when she already left, I came to see the surprise that she made for Jack, she loved surprises, and I saw that woman leave and seconds after that I found Lilly dead" she sniffed tears rolled down her face

"Did you know what that woman and Lilly talked about?" asked Eric

"The woman yelled at Lilly she was fool of accusations"

"Why?" asked Eric

"The accusations weren't against her it was against Jack"

"What they were about?" asked Frank

"It was like Jack did something to her boyfriend she was saying stuff like 'tell your husband to leave him alone or else I'll teach him what it's like when you hurt someone you love' now I think it's my fault that I didn't took it seriously, I could've helped her"

"There is no way you could've predicted that" said Frank "do you know if they had any cameras in the house"

"Only in the frond door, Lilly heighted having 'spies' in her house, that's how she called it" explained Margaret

"Ok Margaret thank you very much for coming we'll be in touch" said Eric as they got up "the officer will take you to the sketch artist so you'll try to recreate that woman's face ok?"

Margaret nodded with her head

"So?" asked Frank when they left the room

"Well apparently Ryan isn't the only one that this guys pissed off" said Eric

"It might be a bad thing to say but maybe that what'll bring him back?" said Frank

"That's ok we all been thinking the same thing" confessed Eric "I just hope that our witness reliable enough to give us a portrait if the killer"

Frank was surprised "she looks fine to me"

"I don't know Frank I've got a feeling that's she's not telling the entire story" said Eric "I know people and this one… there is something weird about her"

"Well I also know people and I know you" said Frank "and I know that you're paranoid"

"Honestly Frank I hope you're right because except that witness all we got is a missing button from someone jacket with no prints or DNA on it so it's basically looking for a needle in a haystack"

"I'll follow the entire portrait thing, why won't you go talk to O'Malley" and without giving Eric a chance to respond Frank walked away

Eric sighed

_Great it's not enough that Natalia and Ryan too busy making out somewhere, Frank left me to talk to that creep_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Here you go Detective" said the sketch artist giving Frank the finished portrait

"Thank you" said Frank he looked at the portrait and froze "Miss are you sure, I mean no disrespect but…"

The sketch artist's eyes opened in surprise "I'm sure sir; this is the suspect as the witness described it, is everything ok sir?"

"No it isn't" said Frank shocked "this can't be true, o know this woman and she can't be a suspect"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**So what's going on? Can anyone guess? **

**This chapter was written for I don't know how long, I'm extremely sorry for the delay my computer died horrible death and I couldn't post until now, I could only review threw my cell**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas**

**I'm counting the days until Match Made in Hell**

**R&R**

**Maria :D **


	6. Guilty

**Chapter 6**

"This is or a coincidence or some trap" said Eric walking back and forth nervously "there is no other explanation"

"That doesn't solve our problem" said Frank "this portrait is Natalia"

"Come on Frank! You know better then that" called Eric

"What I and you know isn't important" said Frank "you know it as much as I do"

"So what are we going to do?" asked Calleigh quietly she's been silent for the whole time her mind tried to process what was going on

"We know what we got to do, we just don't want to do it" said Eric, everyone in the room sighed deeply

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryan and Natalia been having the best day of their lives, they've been everywhere, at the moment they were at the beach for the last two hours they just set there without speaking Ryan's head was on her shoulder, his eyes were closed and he allowed to himself to become addicted to this feeling like there is nothing in these world except him and the woman that he loves

But they bubble exploded by Natalia's phone ringing, Ryan's eyes opened in disappointment

"Who's the party pooper?" he asked lifting his head

"Eric" smiled Natalia and answered "hallow?"

"Of cores" mumbled Ryan closing his eyes again and pouting his head back to her shoulder "who else could it be"

"Ok sure" said Natalia closing her phone "sweetie?" she shook her shoulder to bring Ryan back to earth

"Let me guess" he said bitterly opening his eyes and looking up at her "they need you to come to lab now"

"Yeah, he sounded kind of nervous" said Natalia

"What ever" said Ryan getting up unwillingly

She wrapped her arms around his neck "I'll give you a ride home?"

"No I'll be fine, I can handle a cab" he said "I'll be waiting for you" he said and kissed her lips "with dinner" he kissed her neck "candles" he kissed her lips again "and maybe some wine"

"I need to leave you now you know?" she smiled "and you're trying to kill me"

"I know" he smirked playfully

"I got to go, I love you" she said

"Love you too" he watched her leave, getting inside her car, he had very strange feeling like something bad is about to happen like she's going to need him and he won't be there

He shook his head

_You're loosing it Wolfe, she's just going to work, and you just going mental without your job you need it back soon!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After two hours of questioning Natalia was about to break out in tears

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've never been in your house" she said in the million time

"Stop lying Boa Vista, you killed my wife!" yelled O'Malley

"Mr. O'Malley" said Horatio

"Save it! You're hiring killers to work"

"There isn't any proof of her killing anybody yet" said Horatio making one step closer to O'Malley

"Oh give me a break; there is a witness that saw her! And she's got no alibi for the time of the murder" yelled O'Malley "and a there is a missing button on her jacket just like the one that was found at the scene"

"I don't know how it got there" said Natalia

"Of cores you don't" said O'Malley sarcastically

"Let's have a talk outside Mr. O'Malley" said Horatio giving Jack O'Malley a deadly look

Jack didn't said anything but stepped outside of the interrogation room with Horatio

Natalia was left in the room with her friends, everybody were speechless

"This is ridicules" said Natalia furiously getting of her seat "he's setting me up somehow!"

"Nat…" said Calleigh and tried to hold her hand

"Don't you give me Nat!" yelled Natalia "you called me not even telling me what it was about like I'm some kind of a suspect!"

Nobody said a word, everybody looked at the floor or at each other, and nobody had the courage to say

"I forgot, I'm a suspect" said Natalia "how could I forget Calleigh, Eric you guys are so damn professional, you just so perfect! Work comes first right guys?"

"This is not fair" said Eric "you know we're not enjoying this"

"No you know what's not fair Eric? The fact that I'm being framed and nobody does a damn thing! I'm the one who's not enjoying this!"

"Enough" said Jack coming back into the room "you under arrest" he fired towards Natalia

"Come on" called Eric

"Is that necessary?" said Calleigh

"H' do something" added Walter

"Shut up! Or you all end up without jobs! The mess that going on in this freaking lab is about to end!"

"Please I had no reason to hurt your wife" begged Natalia "I didn't even knew her, why would I do that?"

"You tried to defend your boyfriend and now you're going to jail and if wont get up right now I'm going to regret for letting him" he pointed at Horatio "to convince me not to cuff you"

Natalia got up slowly, like a zombie she looked around desperately hoping for rescue

"We'll fix this" whispered Walter

"Eric" she said before leaving the room with the officers

"Yes Nat"

"Talk to him" she said, she didn't said who she was talking about but Eric understood "he's sitting at home waiting for me he deservers to know that I won't come, and he deserves to hear it from you, because…" she stopped allowing a tear to roll "he's waiting for me"

"Of cores" said Eric "it's going to be ok"

"Thank you" said Natalia, she let the officers lead her outside, and Jack O'Malley left after her ignoring the deadly looks the he received from the team

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Natalia is coming home soon, time for dinner_

Ryan went to the kitchen he opened the fridge and started to pool out the groceries, all the time since they got separated on the beach he tried to let go of this weird feeling like Natalia is in trouble, he tried to call her but there was no answer

Suddenly the bell rang

"Damn it" said Ryan "nothing is ready"

He got to the door saying "g'd Nat you really early" but when he opened the door he saw that it wasn't Natalia who stood there

"Delko? What are you doing here?"

Eric sighed "Ryan we need to talk, Natalia is in big trouble"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Natalia really is in trouble, who's going to save her?**

**The chapter's title is a song 'guily' by Blue**

**R&R**

**Maria ;D**


	7. Somebody Help Me

**Somebody Help Me**

"I knew it" said Ryan walking back and forth in front of Eric

"What did you knew?" asked Eric

"I knew that something bad happened, I just felt it, you son of a bitch!"

"I…" mumbled Eric

"Not you damn it! O'Malley! This is such a set up, I'm not surprised if he killed her herself"

"I don't know who's the director behind this show but nobody questioning the fact that this is a set up" assured Eric

"That so called witness Margaret is a part of this" said Ryan "maybe she's the killer and even if she didn't somebody pay her"

"I totally agree with you Ryan, but before you'll do anything crazy you've got to get out of here" said Eric getting up

"Why?"

"Because officers and our people will to search this place, that's why"

"I can't just…" started Ryan

"I know you can't" stopped him Eric "but you already suspended and I know you, and if you'll share a cell with her that's defiantly not going to help her"

Ryan didn't liked the idea leaving and heaving someone trash Natalia's home, despite the fact that it was Natalia he also knew how it felt, but he didn't had a choice, Eric was right

"At least she won't be here to see this" said Ryan sadly looking around at his girlfriend's apartment

"I'll wait for you outside, just be hurry" said Eric, he didn't knew what else to say

Before Ryan turned to leave he walked to the kitchen and took the bottle of wine that he bought today in his hand

"You'll have to wait for her, don't worry it wont be long" he said and after he hid the bottle he left the apartment

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eric drove silently watching his friend grinding teeth and staring at the road eyes filled with fury

It's a better idea if I won't talk to him right now

But Ryan spoke first "it's a freaking curse"

"What is?"

"Being framed, it seems to follow ne and Natalia everywhere we go" he said

"I wish I could argue with that" said Eric "but it's going to be solved just like the last time"

"But it's not supposed to happen in the begin with, especially not to her" he said ands then asked "did she cried?"

Eric didn't say anything but the look on his face gave Ryan the answer

"When I'll meet the one who's behind all of this…" he hissed

"Wow easy there" said Eric "you don't want to go to jail this time for something that you did do"

"Only if it's worth it…"

"Ryan…"

"You're not exactly the right person to calm me down" snapped Ryan "and why are you driving to the police station?"

"You want to see her don't you?"

"I though you said I can't" said Ryan a bit surprised

"So for the record you'll hear me say that" said Eric giving him a meaningful look

"Right" said Ryan "thanks"

"For what?" smiled Eric "I'm just driving you that's all"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia set with her head in her hands

I can't believe it's happening again

The sadness and the loneliness took over her

Why me? Why somebody would to that to me?

She wiped a single tear

Don't cry be strong, you need to be strong now you8 don't know how long it'll last, this nightmare

She's been in that damn situation before, last time she got out of it, we'll she be proved innocent now?

Because I'm innocent

She couldn't help but think about Ryan he planned this dinner for them, he's waiting for her and she's here behind bars, she needed him right now, she needed to feel his comforting touch, to look into his loving eyes

Ryan I need you, I wish you've been here right now

Suddenly she heard footsteps towards her

"Boa Vista you've got a visitor" said the officer

"I don't want to see anybody" she snapped

"Not even me" said a voice, this loving voice that she needed to hear so badly

"Oh Ryan" she cried, he walked into the cell and hugged her, she melted into his arms and allowed the tears to roll

"You've got twenty minutes" said the officer and left

"Thank g'd you're here" she cried "I need you so much, I'm so scared"

"Shh" said Ryan caressing over her hair "don't cry Talia I need you strong now just for a little while until I'll get you out of here ok?"

"Ryan I d-don't know what t-to do" she said with a broken voice "they have all those thing against me, and I'm scared"

"Hey" he said bringing her face close to his "they got nothing against you it's all fake and lies and we're going to break those lies you just need to trust me ok?"

"Ryan" she whispered "please doesn't do anything stupid ok? Dangerous people decided to pick in us and I don't want to get out of here and find out that something bad happened to you ok?"

"Don't worry about me beautiful, just remember that I love you ok?" he said and kissed her lips softly

"I love you too" she whispered "your love is my strength, my power, I'll hold on here only because I know that when it's all over I'll be back with you"

"You'll always be with me" he said "I'll never let you go, do you hear me? Never, just hang on for a little while we've got friends, a family that will never let us fall and this family ids going to save you and then I'll do anything I can so you'll forget that it's ever happened, we'll throw away the past and focus on the present which is us, our love"

"I love Ryan Wolfe" she said looking into his eyes

"I love you too Natalia Boa Vista" he said and gave her a passionate kiss before he left

"You'll be back right" she said

"No, you'll be back" he said and left, to save her

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**That chapter's title is "Somebody Help Me" by Fool Blown Rose**

**Now it's up for Ryan and the team to prove Natalia innocent can they do that?**

**R&R**


	8. Your Possible Pasts

**Your Possible Pasts**

"Ryan stop" said Eric trying to keep up

"Leave me alone" yelled Ryan "I'm going to get a cab"

"To do what?" asked Eric when they both stopped in front of Eric's car

"I can't just leave her here!" called Ryan grabbing his head with his hands "she… she can't be in jail"

"Nobody said that she's going to stay there" tried to calm him Eric "but we already talked about this you already suspended Wolfe, if you'll do something stupid you'll be fired completely and charged with g'd knows what"

"I know, I know but…" Ryan felt desperate

"Don't you trust me? I proved you innocent didn't I?"

"It's not trust" said Ryan "I can't sit on my ass while she…"

"Go to her home, the cops are gone only Calleigh is there, I'll drive you" said Eric

"Somebody has to follow this Margaret she's a part of this…" mumbled Ryan

"Hey" said Eric shaking him slightly "you said you trust me"

"She's in jail Eric…" said Ryan desperately "it's not fair"

"I know and that why we'll fix this situation just the way we fixed yours"

Ryan was forced to nod with his head it's not enough that she was in jail he couldn't help her, he never felt so helpless and powerless in his life

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Eric how Mr. Wolfe reacted?" asked Horatio when Eric came back to the lab after dropping a zombie like Ryan at Natalia's apartment

"As expected" said Eric

"How long they've been seeing each other?" asked Walter

"Three days I think" said Eric "it doesn't really matter"

"It does because somebody studied us from every side" said Walter

Eric raised an eyebrow thinking "yeah that's kind of true" after a moment he added "they've been dancing around each other for years but they weren't actually a couple so you needed to be in the lab to know that"

"So somebody was spying on us" said Horatio "somebody that knows us"

"This is an inside job?" asked Walter a bit freaked "just like last time with Ryan"

"Yes Stetler knew Ryan well to know he's perfect for set up but this time it's even deeper then that" said Horatio "Mr. O'Malley wasn't close enough to us to know such things"

"Maybe this isn't somebody that works here, maybe it's somebody that worked here" said Eric giving Horatio a meaningful look

"I see" said Horatio making Eric see that he understood his line of thought

"I don't get a damn thing" said Walter looking at both of them confused

"It happened a couple of times before that people that worked were fired or even arrested for braking the law using their job here to do so" explained Eric

"Yeah I've heard something about it a medical examiner that proceeded Tom right?" asked Walter

"And an A/V tech but I doubt he's got anything to do with that" said Eric

"Eric we all remember who was responsible for Mrs. Price's arrest" said Horatio

Horatio's words made Eric jump "I can't believe it"

"Cant believe what?" asked Walter confused

"It's obvious" called Eric

"What is?" asked Walter desperate for an explanation

"Lets not jump for conclusions yet Eric, things needed to get checked up" reminded him Horatio

"Guys" called Walter "I'm here you know"

"Take Mr. Simmons to check who was the IA that came in contact with Mrs. Price's case" ordered Horatio

"Yes" said Eric "let's go Walter, I'll explain everything on the way, wait…" he said "where are you going?" he asked Horatio

"First to ask for help" said Horatio

"From who?" asked Eric

"AS friend" answered Horatio

"And second?" asked Eric

"To talk to Mr. Wolfe"

"He's at Natalia's with Calleigh"

Eric and Walter both looked confused but they didn't said anything and left

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryan entered Natalia's apartment and found Calleigh there, cleaning the mess that the officers left behind

He sighed deeply which is what drew Calleigh's attention

"Hey" she said pouting a picture of Natalia and her parents back to it's place "what you're thinking about?"

"That this is a nightmare and it's giving me déjà vu" said Ryan looking around

"Yeah" said Calleigh quietly "sorry"

"You have nothing to apologize for last time wasn't your fault and neither this time" he said taking a sit "it's just sucks"

"Yeah" said Calleigh again

"At least now I know how last time my stuff went magically back to their place" said Ryan giving her a light smile

"Yeah I couldn't just leave it like this" said Calleigh she took a sit next to him and rest a comforting hand on his "I'm not even going to ask you how you're doing because the answer is obvious"

"Natalia is doing worse" he said

"I know but still, so you started to date when you got suspended?"

"Yeah" sighed Ryan "apparently this is the kind of stuff that brings people closer"

"Tell me about that" said Calleigh

"But I've always loved her you know, I just never showed her that"

"And tell me about that" said Calleigh with a smile

"Was I that obvious?" asked Ryan

"You did everything except writing it on your forehead" said Calleigh pushing him slightly with her shoulder "not that I'm one to talk"

"You're not going to tell me that it'll end up bad?" asked Ryan

"One thing is that you and Nat are not me and Eric just because we screwed it up doesn't mean that the same will happen to you to and…"

"What?" asked Ryan

"I know that you and me changed a lot since the day you came here but you still like my brother and like every sister I want to see my brother happy"

"Thanks Cal" he said "now go save Nat because apparently I can't"

"Ok" she said getting up "but I'm going to ask you to keep a low profile Wolfe"

"You know me" he said

"Exactly what concerns me Ryan" she said "I do know you"

"I'll try" he said "but I can't promise anything"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wow" said Walter as he and Eric looked threw Tara Price's case "I knew she got arrested but I didn't realize it was that bad I mean drugs?"

"Yeah it was a shock to all of us she was kind of nervous but I always thought of her as a good person" said Eric "here it is, the IA that signed on the case was…"

"What?" asked Walter

"Jack O'Malley" said Eric "I knew it, this two rats helping each other"

"So that's her away of getting revenge?" asked Walter

"I'll kill her" said Eric hitting with his fist on the table "let's go"

"Where?"

"To talk to Dr. Tara Price"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Oh revenge…**

**Who Horatio went to ask for help from? Can you guess? It's a character that we haven't seen in a while**

**First update in 2011!**

**And only one day until Match Made In Hell**

**R&**R


	9. Old Friends Old Enemies

**Old Friends Old Enemies**

"Horatio" said the woman and smiled to him

"Yelina" said Horatio and smiled at her back

"Long time no seen" she said "you haven't changed much, you look good"

"Well Yelina you look amazing" he said

"Thank you Horatio but something tells me that it's not a social call" she smiled again

"My people…my family is in trouble, somebody is trying his best to hurt them and I need your help to save them" his said looking down and then up at her again

"My help?"

"Help from somebody I trust" said Horatio giving her a meaningful look

"Alright I'll help you, what do you want me to do?"

"You haven't heard what it is all about" said Horatio

"I trust you Horatio to do always the right thing" she said then sighed and added "you're the only man that haven't let me down"

Horatio looked at her; he saw something strange in her eyes, sadness? Disappointment?

"I know it must've been hard to hear what Rick did" said Horatio looking into her eyes "I'm sorry Yelina"

"You'll be surprised to know that I wasn't really a shock to me" she said "I just thought I've already seen the worse of him , but I guess that a man that lays his hands on a woman is the biggest coward that can be, and that kind of man I capable of anything"

"Yelina" said Horatio softly "you should've told me, why didn't you?"

"I guess from the same reason I didn't leave him at first" she sighed "stupidity, you'll never think of me as the kind of woman that would allow herself to be abused or be blind to the fact that her boyfriend is a corrupted cop, but I guess we all stupid when we think we're in loved"

"You're the fares from being stupid" said Horatio "don't blame yourself for other people's sins"

"Why? You do it all the time" she said and he smiled at her again "so how can I help you Horatio?" she asked returning to the beginning of their conversation "who hurt your family?"

"IA Jack O'Malley he got Ryan Wolfe suspended and I also suspect that he killed his own wife and framed Natalia Boa Vista for it" after seeing her face expression he added "you don't look very surprised"

"I've only met him once, I worked with him one time Horatio and it was more then enough for me" she said "he's dangerous, more then Rick can ever be"

"Are you sure you still want to help me?" he asked

"Yes" she said determent "tell me everything"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eric and Walter stood outside of Tara's apartment

"Can we get into trouble for this" asked Walter

"I'm just brought you here to talk to an old friend" said Eric knocking and ringing her bell "come on Tara I know you're in there!"

"Yeah right" said Walter sarcastically

"It's for Ryan and Natalia remember?" reminded him Eric "they're the one that in trouble"

"I don't care if it gets me in trouble; I'm just pointing something out because I'm nervous" said Walter "why isn't she answering?"

"I have absolutely no idea" said Eric he shook the door's hand and apparently the door was opened

They both looked at each other and nodded they both had looks that said "let go for it"

"Miami Dade police" they both yelled and burst into the apartment

"You'll go the living room and I'll take the kitchen?" asked Eric, Walter nodded "be careful he added"

"The living room is empty and so is the bedroom" called Walter "you got anything?"

"Oh I got one big something" said Eric with slight shock in his voice "get over here"

"What…oh g'd that's not good" said Walter looking at the scene in front of him

"No I doesn't" agreed Eric

Tara was sting on a chair next to her kitchen table her head laid on the table; next to her was an empty bottle of pills and a note

_"I can't live my life like this anymore, everything I worthless"_

"Was she a suicidal type?" asked Walter

"No" said Eric "not a chance in hell, somebody is getting read of evidence and witnesses"

"So this crime scene now?"

"Officially" confirmed Eric

0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia got off the so called bed and came closer to the window that was in her cell, the night came down and she was hoping that maybe when she'll wake up tomorrow all of it will be gone like one big nightmare and she'll be able to come back home to Ryan…

Ryan

She wondered what he's doing at the moment; the way she knew him he's probably blaming himself

Don't blame yourself sweetie nothing is you fault

She knew the man that she loved; Ryan had a good brave heart and a habit to carry to world's weight on his shoulders

I don't care being in that cell forever if Ryan was here with me

The comfort that she found in his presence was incredible, even when they weren't together, every time that he's was around and she had a chance to look into those amazing eyes, the world was a better place

She looked at the dark sky threw the bars, a slight wind came and she closed her eyes, in her head she saw an image of Ryan telling her

_"It's ok Talia, just a little bit and I'm going to take you home and I'll never let you go"_

_"I'll wait, waiting for you worth every second" she said to her imaginary Ryan_

_"We'll have the future that we always dreamed about" he said _

_"Future" she repeated "yes I always wanted a future"_

_"Be strong Talia" he asked his eyes shine at her, with love_

_"I'm trying" she whispered "because I believe in you"_

_"I believe in you too Talia" said her imaginary Ryan "I need you to believe in yourself"_

She opened her eyes returning to the coldness of the cell she looked to the sky again and whispered "good night Ryan" and feeling the wind whispering at her back

Maybe it was because in the same moment Ryan was at her apartment also whispering to the wind "good night Talia"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Wow I can believe that I managed to write that, my poor friend I took over her laptop**

**Match Made in Hell didn't have as much Ryan as I expected but the time he had, he was gorgeous!**

**Can't wait until next episode**

**R&R**


	10. I'm With You

**I'm With You**

"H' what do you think going on here?" asked Eric when they were standing outside of the crime scene near their cars

"Somebody is trying very hard to remove witnesses" said Horatio "one by one"

"Somebody has to follow on this Margaret and O'Malley" said Eric "they got something going on together"

"I got it covered" said Horatio "don't worry I asked help from an old friend"

"Alright" Eric wasn't happy with the answer but decided to let it go "but somebody has to keep an eye on Ryan because he won't sit still for long, I know I wouldn't"

"I know Eric, I'll take care of it" he said "I'll talk to him"

"So I guess I'll take the evidence back to the lab" sighed Eric

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's sucks!" claimed Maxine

"What is?" asked Travers coming into the DNA lab with some files in his hands

"What are you doing here?" she snapped

"Some of your files accidently came to my desk" he said hesitantly

"Sorry" she said "I just trued to process that button that was found in the crime scene that belongs to Natalia"

"The one that was planted to frame her?" confirmed Travers

"So you agree that she was framed" asked Maxine with a smile "thank you"

"Everyone knows that Maxine" said Travers slightly insulted

"Sorry" said Maxine and sighed "knowing something is one thing and proving it is another"

"You tried to find someone else's DNA on the button?" asked Michael

"Yes" said Maxine "believe it or not but whoever did that wasn't stupid, there is absolutely nothing"

"I'm willing to pout my money on the fact that this creepy IA is involved" said Travers and shivered "he's making my blood freeze"

"He is kind of creepy right?" agreed Maxine "but he's got an alibi, the creep was here people sow him"

"Yeah I know he was here the day before the murder too" added Travers "I saw him"

"Yeah I know he was busy sending Ryan away… that idiot" said Maxine bitterly "he makes that guy Stetler look like an angel"

"Yes he was acting strange, hanging around the locker room" wondered Michael "I wonder what he was looking there"

Maxine raised her head so fast that Travers wondered how she didn't broke her neck

"Auch! What did you just said? Can you say it again" she asked

"What? That he was near the locker room" asked Michael raising an eyebrow "are you alright Maxine?"

"Believe it or not but I just got better" said Maxine walking fast to his direction "let's go" she said and dragged him out of the lab by his sleeve

"What? Where? What's going on?" he was extremely confused "Maxine! Have you lost your bloody marvels?"

"No, and you're going to tell Horatio what you just told me" she said and continued to drag him

He was looking around begging for somebody to save him

"Horatio… I mean Sir" called Maxine catching her breath and dragging the scared and confused Travers into their boss's office

"Miss. Valera, Mr. Travers" said Horatio looking at the two that burst into his office "is everything alright?"

"Tell him what you just told me" Maxine pushed poor Travers

He looked at her terrified and confused

"I… I mean …" he mumbled

"Oh g'd" sighed Maxine "he saw Jack O'Malley near the locker room a day before the murder"

"Did you Mr. Travers?" asked Horatio

"Yes" answered Michael "but I still don't get it, sorry"

"The button from Natalia's shirt" said Maxine pushing Travers Again

"Yes and…" said the tech

"Who came form her jacket" said Maxine pushing him in the third time

"Yes and…"

"Which was in her locker" this time she didn't pushed him,

He stood there for a moment with his mouth opened and then said "bloody hell"

"Now he got it" smiled Maxine satisfied

""Mr. Travers" said Horatio "tell me exactly when and where you saw him"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia sat on her bad and looked around on the dark depressing grey walls

G'd why cant I just wake up from this nightmare

_Last time it happened to me it didn't last that long what if I can't get out of this?_

_No! I can't think like that, negative thinking brings negative reaction and I will be out of here soon_

"Natalia" she heard a familiar voice calling from behind her she turned around and smiled

"Frank" she called happy to see a friend

"Shhh" he signed her to be quiet "I'm not supposed to be here" he looked around to check that nobody was listening "I just came to see if you're ok and here to give you this"

And he handed threw the bars a small old cell phone

"This is for me?" asked Natalia slightly confused

"Yes" answered Frank "I'll come back to pick it up later" he said again looking around

"But…. I honestly don't get it" confessed Natalia "what I'm supposed to do with this"

"To have some contact with the outside world" said Frank "but only in text messages not phone calls"

"I can send them to anybody I want" she asked the first thing that she thought about was obviously contacting Ryan

"Yes, just be careful" warned her Frank

"Frank thank you so much" she whispered "it means the world to me, I need it so much right now"

"Don't worry" he said leaving "you'll be out of here in no time"

She returned to the bed and with shaking hands making sure to nobody's watching she wrote a message

_"It's me Natalia I'm sending you this message from my cell Frank gave me this phone to contact threw messages, please answer me Ry, it's so dark here and I miss you badly, I love you"_

After no more then ten seconds she received the answer that she waited for

"_Don't worry you'll be back here with me in no time I won't let you stay there, I love you to, just remember that I'm with you"_

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Wow that took me long enough sorry my computer supposed to get fixed next week, at least I hope so**

**R&R**


	11. Waiting for you

**This chapter is not my best work so far and I'm kinda writing it in 1:00AM before and after work so I'm sorry if it sucks a little**

**It less RaiN then the others and more crime solving and a little T/V **

**Speaking of, I miss Maxine! Enough with the new lab techs bring her back!**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Waiting for you**

Horatio's phone rang when he saw who's calling he new he had to pick it up

"Yelina" he said "please tell me you found something"

_"I did and I'll tell you later but now you've got another problem"_

"What kind of problem?" he asked

_"I'm not the only one who's watching them"_

"Who else?" asked Horatio even though he already guessed

_"One of your guys, Ryan Wolfe"_

"I'll be there in a moment" he said and closed the phone

He approached Eric who was busy scanning the locker room's floor

"Eric I'll be off for a while there's something I've got to take care off" he said and added "don't stop searching"

"We won't" said Eric

"Is it just me or he off a lot since this all thing started" said Walter

"It's not just you but if that will help find who's behind this then he can keep doing that as long as I'm concerned" said Eric "finding anything?"

"No" sighed Walter "the guy is a bastard but he's not stupid he knew better no to leave anything behind" he said and went back to checking Natalia's locker

"All I want is one hair one little peace of hair for DNA" said Eric and sighed "this is frustrating"

"Not really" said Walter smiling "come to daddy" he said and put what he found in an evidence bag

"What is it?" asked Eric

"Exactly what you asked for Delko" said Walter and handed him the bag

"Nice" said Eric and smiled "hair, maybe g'd is listening to me today"

"Maybe" said Walter "we need to give this to Valera maybe she can save something from there"

"Let's hope so" said Eric checking the hair "one thing for sure Natalia's hair isn't short or black"

0-0-0-0-0

Ryan was frustrated he got tired of sitting in a hideout and he was getting no results and he also knew that he was going against the rules but he knew he had to do something

"Mr. Wolfe" came a voice behind him

Ryan sighed

_Great busted_

"You can't be here Mr. Wolfe" said Horatio softly "you're playing with fire"

"You don't get it do you" snapped Ryan "I got to do something"

"You are not in a position that allows you to do it" Horatio tried to reason his CSI "you suspended and something like this will get you fired"

"I can't go back home and sit comfortably on my couch while she…" the words got stuck in his throat

"Ryan you just have to trust us and to realize that keeping a low profile is for her benefit you'll be no good for her in jail"

"I know" mumbled Ryan

Horatio looked at his CSI

_He doesn't trust me?_

"Don't you trust us Ryan?" asked Horatio

"I do, I just height… feeling useless" he said and sighed

"If I'll find away in which you can help me you'll be the first one to know" promised Horatio "but I don't want to get Natalia back and to… loose you so please for both of you, go home and just trust us"

Ryan felt slightly surprised but agreed "ok I just…"

"I know son" said Horatio "let's go"

Ryan sighed again and followed Horatio back to his car

_I just want Talia back_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come on, come on, come on" repeated Maxine staring at the computer screen begin for results

"Are you alright" asked Travers walking into the DNA lab

"I'll be great as soon as I getsome results from the damn thing" she said nervously

"You analyzing the hair that was found in the locker?" he asked

She razed an eyebrow at him "isn't it what you came here to see?" she asked

"Oh yes of cores" he mumbled

"If it'll help I'll buy you a drink" she said her eyes locked in the screen

"Why?" he asked a little surprised

"Because you're the one that notice this" she said

"No, you did" he said "I didn't even know what I sow, remember?"

"But you sow it, you notice things, you've got good eyes"

"Wow" he said with a slight shock

"What?" she asked

"It's the nicest thing you've ever said to me" he said

She raised her head from the screen and smiled "sorry I… yes! Yes! Yes!" she jumped up and down "thank you g'd"

"Let me guess a match?" asked Travers with a smile

"Yes it's him it's O'Malley's stupid DNA" she said again and run across the table and hugged him "I so owe you a drink"

"You deserve one too" he said as much as he enjoyed this he was worried that she'll chock him to death "so maybe you'll buy me and I'll buy you" he suggested

"Maybe" she laughed

"Ham" came a voice from the door and they sow Eric and Walter standing there and exchanging looks

"Are we… interrupting something" asked Eric moving his eyes from Travers to Valera

"There's… a… match" mumbled Michael "and that's good so we're… happy"

"Match to O'Malley?" asked Walter

"Yes" said Maxine like she just found a million dollars

"That is great" agreed Eric "we're on the right track I want to see how this creep and his creepy lawyer will explain him being in Natalia's locker"

"Let's go talk to the grieving husband shall we?" said Walter

"Yes we should and you two…" Eric looked at the two lab techs "don't let us stop you from… being happy" he said with a smirk and left

"Ignore them" said Maxine and turned to Travers "we're the best"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia was looking nervously at the phone in her hand and keep looking around to make sure that nobody saw her

Finally it came

Another message from Ryan

_"Nat? Are you there?"_

She smiled and wrote back

_"Where can I go?"_

After a second came the answer

_"Sorry, what are you thinking about?"_

_"You, how it'll be when it's all over and it's just me and you Ryan"_

_"Well I still owe you dinner"_

_"With my candles?"_

_"And I saved a bottle of wine; we both are waiting for you Talia"_

_"I'll be there Ry"_

_"I know you will"_

_"I love you Ryan"_

_"I love you too Talia"_

0-0-0-0-0-0

**There are four chapters left for this story**

**R&R**


	12. On The Way Home

**On the way home**

"This is ridiculous" said a guy that identified as Jack O'Malley's lawyer "my client is the victim here"

"The fact that Mr. O'Malley's wife was killed doesn't gives him the right to go threw my CSI's locker" said Horatio coldly

O'Malley himself was sitting silently showing no signs of any kind of emotions

"My client doesn't know what you're talking about" said the lawyer

Eric released sarcastic laugh "that's the most guilty answer that you could think off"

"The fact that your CLIENT doesn't know how his head ended up in my CSI Boa Vista's locker doesn't help him much" said Horatio, he was talking to the lawyer but kept his eyes on O'Malley who held his 'poker face' straight but his eyes were running around nervously, he knew that his plan was going wrong

"Well it doesn't help you either" said the lawyer "you cant prove anything that connects my client to anything illegal"

"Only abstraction of justice" said Eric "you should know that…if you did finished law school"

Before the lawyer had a chance to answer Horatio added "It'll defiantly will help us get a warrant to search everything you own starting with you house and ending with yourself"

"Search anything you want" said the lawyer "my client has nothing to hide"

"Oh I don't think that it's true" said Horatio his eyes still on O'Malley "I think that your client has a lot of things he hides"

"Prove it" said the lawyer

"Don't worry I will" said Horatio making another step towards O'Malley "oh and one more thing CSI Boa Vista's attorney will apply a request to release her on bail because of our latest findings"

"You really think that a judge will agree to this" said the lawyer

"You tell me" said Eric looking into the lawyer's eyes

_I height lawyers!_

"The worse that you can get is home arrest but she's not going to spend another second in jail and you know it!"

The lawyer didn't answer, they were right and he knew, finding O'Malley's hair the CSI's locker made the evidence against her shaky

Horatio was about to add something when his phone rang "don't move" he hissed at O'Malley and answered "Caine… Ye… yes I'm listening… what? Are you sure? Thank you I'll talk to you later" he closed his phone and stared at O'Malley "well…" he said with a light smile that made O'Malley shiver a bit "that's interesting…"

"What is it H?" asked Eric trying to hide his confusion from O'Malley and his sleazy lawyer

"Mr. O'Malley how you can explain the fact that you were paying constant visits to Tara Price after he release?" asked Horatio

O'Malley moved uncomfortably in his chair, and then he looked at his lawyer and whispered something in his ear

"My client was interested in Mrs. Price's recovery" said the lawyer "her case touched him personally"

"Oh what a good heart your client has" said Eric with as much sarcasm as he could gather "cut the crap! Your client is lying!"

"Another interesting thing" continued Horatio unlike the pissed off Eric he remain calm something that made O'Malley even more nervous "last time I checked Mr. O'Malley here isn't a parole officer or a psychologist but even if he was sleeping with someone isn't considered as a therapy method"

O'Malley's breathing got heavier he was getting more nervous by the second and his lawyer just froze with his mouth opened, there were obviously things that he didn't knew about his client

Eric couldn't help himself anymore he released a laugh "Wow now let's see you explain that one Mr. IA"

"We have witnesses" added Horatio

"Who?" asked the lawyer

"Tara Price's brother" said Horatio calmly "apparently she shared more information with him then you thought" he told O'Malley

Jack O'Malley officially lost his patience he hit his fists on the table and whispered with anger "stupid bitch! She said that nobody knew!"

"Jack!" called the lawyer at his client heighten him for his stupidity "my advice to you is to shut up!"

O'Malley lay back in his chair giving Horatio a death glare, his eyes glittering with anger

Eric lost control "ha, ha, ha, wow! This is getting better and better"

"Cool your horses" said the lawyer getting his control back "so my client was unfaithful big deal! If every man that cheated in his wife would turned out to be a killer there would've been no empty places in prison"

"Just because you and your clients pigs doesn't make any man like this" hissed Eric "and if someone wont go to jail for cheating he will go for lying, your client lied to us about knowing Tara Price and that means he's getting arrested… right now, congratulations you're the second IA that was dragged from here in cuffs, irony…"

Eric signed to the two officers that were standing outside, they officers approached O'Malley and cuffed him, he looked at his lawyer asking for some help but he returned him with a look that said 'you screwed up not me'

While being dragged away O'Malley hissed at Horatio "you just made the biggest mistake of your life"

Horatio answered him "no my friend, you made a huge mistake when you decided to mess with my team!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you serious?" asked Ryan hoping that he wasn't dreaming

"Do I look like I'm joking?" asked Calleigh, she came to Natalia's house to tell Ryan the news, in person

"This is great!" he called and pulled smiling Calleigh into a hug

"R-R-Ryan I know that you're happy about this b-b-but… you're crushing my ribs" she said

"Sorry" he said letting her go

"Its ok" she smiled "it's not over yet because the bail is extremely high I don't know where we'll get that kind of money"

"I already took care of that" said Ryan with a smile "I got the money when Walter called me and told me about the hair they found, I knew there'll be a high bail for this"

"What? From where?" Calleigh asked suspiciously "tell me you didn't visit some casino…"

"Hey that's insulting! Of cores not! I sold something" he said still wearing a large smile

"What do you have that worth that kind of money?" asked Calleigh shocked

"I have on thing, and it doesn't matter I'll do anything to get my Talia home!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Just a little bit until the end **

**R&R please **


	13. See You Again

**WARNING - THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SMUT**

* * *

**See You Again**

Ryan was walking around the apartment moving things from one place to another

_She's on her way home… I'll see her soon… She's coming home_

He cleaned everything that needed to be cleaned and everything that was already clean, he cooked until there was no empty space in the fridge, he got tired of waiting there was nothing else to do…

_I can't wait anymore… I just can't_

Then came the knock on the door, he took a deep breath before he walked to open it, his biggest fear was to see Calleigh or somebody else and to hear that it didn't worked out

But that didn't happen because when he opened the door he was met by two big brown eyes and a tired but happy smile

"Talia…" he whispered when she entered the apartment

"What's the matter?" she asked closing the door behind her and falling into his embrace "you're not happy to see me?" she whispered into his ear

"I just still can't believe it" he said wrapping his arms around her "I've missed you so much, those were the longest days of my life"

"Mine too" she said placing her head on his shoulder "it's not over yet… but I don't care, because I'm with you"

"It's going to be ok" he said, he lifted her head so he could place a soft kissed on her lips

"I know it is I have good feeling now that I'm close to you again" she said "what smells so good?"

"Your dinner…" he smiled

"Good because the food in jail…sucks"

"I know" he said "I'm going to take good care of you" he pooled her into another kiss this time more passionate this time… when they pooled away he rested his forehead against hers

"Ryan… in order to feed me you'll have to let me go" she whispered

"I can't" he whispered back "I'm afraid that someone will take you away again"

"Never" she said "I wont let anybody take me away from you again don't worry"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So Nat is home right?" asked Walter in the middle of turning O'Malley's house upside down

"Yes" said Calleigh "I took her to her apartment so she and Ryan could have their happily ever after" she added with a satisfied sisterly smile

"Well not quite because it's not really over you know?" reminded Walter

"That's what we're here for" said Calleigh "but I got to admit we're not finding much"

"I know right?" agreed Walter

"Where are you hiding you secrets you sick jerk" mumbled Calleigh with anger

"I love it more when our bad guys are stupid" sighed Walter

"Me too" sighed Calleigh

"Cal did we checked that answering machine?" asked Walter pointing at the device that was located on one of the night stands

"No" said Calleigh "it doesn't looks like it connected to other ones"

"Probably private line" suggested Walter

"Let's see" said Calleigh and pressed play

_"Jack it's me, were are you? You disappeared, you're not calling since this all thing started and I cant do this anymore, the cops from the lab were here again they keep asking me this questions, I know they don't believe me and I cant repeat the same lie all over again, I'm tired of all of this mess, I hope you'll find a way to fix this or else I'll have to tell the truth first because if they'll find out that I'm lying it'll be worse so I better come clean myself about what we did to Lily, but I'm giving you a chance to make things right because you got me into this mess, I love you Jack…I really do but I cant go to jail because of you I'm sorry but it's just too much for me so..fix this please I'm waiting for your answer until tonight or else I'm going to the police… oh and in case you thought about treating me like you treated your other girlfriend Tara Price I want to let you know that I handed the story to a friend and that friend will publish everything in the news if something bad will happen to me so any crazy idea you have to forget it… and find a way to get me out of this stupid mess you got me into"_

"Oh my g'd!" that was all that Walter could say "I can't believe it"

"You recognize her don't you?"

"Of cores" said Walter "its Margaret our victim's best friend"

"And the only eye witnesses" added Calleigh

"I can't help it but feel bad for the poor woman" said Walter "I mean she was betrayed by the people she supposed to trust the most right?"

"You're right Walter she was very unlucky woman" agreed Calleigh "I hope that when we finally pout all the people that had something to do with her death in jail she'll be able to rest in peace"

"Bur first we need to find this Margaret and drag her to confection" said Walter

"Something tells me it won't be too hard" said Calleigh and smiled to herself

It almost over

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ryan… your food is just too good for me to handle, I'll end up looking like a big balloon" said Natalia after she was finished with the desert

"You're right that'll be horrible maybe you should stop" said Ryan pretending to be serious

"Ha-ha very funny Wolfe"

Fore a moment they were sitting there just smiling at each other then Natalia mumbled "I want to shower now, and then bed"

"You go do that and I'll do the dishes" he said getting up

"Why won't you just leave it for tomorrow" she suggested and he looked at her as if she was crazy

"Sorry" she apologized with a smile "I don't know how I dared to suggest that you'd leave something undone"

When he finished the dishes he walked into the bedroom and saw her stepping put of the shower wearing only a silk robe

"You smell incredible" he whispered bringing her closer to him "maybe I should sleep on the couch because I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you"

"Who sais I want you to keep your hands off me" she said unbuttoning his shirt "on the contrary I want your hands on me"

"I thought you said you want to sleep" he said holding to her waist while she removed the shirt from his body

"No I said I want to go to bed not sleep" she said with a smile fool of desire, her fingers were running over his chest

She pushed him onto the bed undoing the robe and allowing it to slide off her body

"You are perfect" he whispered

"You are not so bad yourself" she said laying on top of him he took the opportunity to roll them so he was on top of her

His hands cupped her breast she moaned and whispered "Ryan… I want you…now"

He pressed his lips to hers; she gripped his shoulders when she felt him entering her

"Ryan…" she moaned "feels good….more"

"Talia…" he groaned "I missed you… I love you"

"Oh g'd Ryan! I love you too"

After a few moments they lay in each others arms catching their breaths

"Defiantly missed you" she smiled kissing his chest "Ryan?"

"Yeah"

"How did you got me out of jail?" she asked looking up to meet his eyes

"You know how"

"I mean the bail" she said

He sighed "I sold something…"

"I know that Ry my question is what"

"Ham… my house" he mumbled

"What?" she was shocked "are you serious Ryan?"

"It's not a big deal" he said "my neighbor wanted to expend his house so he suggested to buy mine before and now I agreed"

"Ryan…" she didn't know what to say "I can't believe you did this for me"

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you" he said kissing the top of her head "and I'll be fine I have enough money left for first month in rent"

"No, no" she said wrapping her arms around him "you're not going anywhere you're staying here"

"Are you sure? what about your space?" he asked

"I don't want a space that you're not a part of" she said closing her eyes "you're staying with me for good"

"No problem i think i'll be able to live with that" he said also closing his eyes it was a moment until they both were in deep sleep

* * *

**Two more chapters left they won't be too long just to close the case and make a closure for RaiN**

**R&R  
**


	14. Confession Time

**Oh I'm so sorry for the big delay I was in NY for a week and just got back three day ago but my job took over me… **

**Now I nee to update all three of my stories as fast as possible**

**I got back three day ago but job took over me… **

**And this is the first…**

* * *

**Confession Time**

Natalia slowly opened her eyes, her biggest fear was to wake up and realize that yesterday was a dream and she still in that cell, but when she heard Ryan's peaceful breathing and felt the warmth of his body she smiled to herself

I'm home right where I supposed to be, exactly who I'm supposed to be with…

She snuggled close to him and listened to his heart beats

It's real

"Hey beautiful" he said opening his eyes

"Hey handsome" she replied placing a soft kiss on his lips

"How did you sleep?" he asked smiling at her

"I haven't slept much thanks to you but I see it as a good thing" she said with a playful smirk on her face

"I'm not complaining either" said Ryan still smiling "so what are our plans for today Miss Boa Vista?" he asked sitting up

"Well Mr. Wolfe" she said straddling his lap "it's a very good question I believe that our option are limited since I can't leave and you…"

"…have nowhere to go" he completed for her wrapping his arms around her "its ok you can say that"

"You don't need to go anywhere" she said "you belong here with me"

"Yes but until it all be over we can't plan our future"

"It supposed to be over today" she said

"Yes I know" he sighed "and I hope we'll be there to see them being dragged away in cuffs but…"

"But what?" she asked looking into his eyes

"What'll happen next?" he asked "I mean even if O'Malley and his girlfriend will go to jail it still wont solve our first problem"

"Yeah you right" agreed Natalia "it won't erased what happened when I was drugged instead will just have to answer to someone else"

"Exactly and I'll be still unemployed" added Ryan

She looked at him for a second both of her hands caressing over his cheeks "I got to tell you I don't understand what you're afraid of Ry? I mean before I got arrested we agreed that we can handle this together"

"I know, I know" he said taking her hands in his "I just don't want to end up leaving at you expense, I promised to myself that if I'll ever have a chance with you I'll be the one taking care of you not the other way"

"Oh Ryan" she sighed and placed a soft kiss on his lips "you know how to take care of everyone except yourself, don't worry about me I'll be fine you also need to be taken care of"

"So what are we doing now?" he asked

"Well first I say shower" she said getting of bed and pouting her robe on "and then I suggest breakfast" she added walking towards the bathroom "then well wait for whatever that comes together"

"Fine by me" said Ryan getting up, he was about to head towards the kitchen when he heard her voice

"Ryan Wolfe, are you coming or what?" she asked playfully

He smiled "Natalia Boa Vista I thought you'll never ask" he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Calleigh looked at the man sitting in front of her in the other side of the table in the interrogation room next to another man

_I height you, I height you for what you did to my family_

Jack O'Malley remained silent he didn't even move, maybe the anger that reflected in the eyes that were looking at him paralyzed him a bit or maybe he just realized that it was close to be over for him, all those years working at the IA taught him how to identify when it's over for the person that was sitting in the same chair that he was sitting in right now

"Look I don't know what kind of proof you think you have against my client but I'm telling you he's going to be out of jail today" said O'Malley's lawyer desperate not to go down without a fight

"You right we don't have MUCH" said Horatio who was also in the room and until that moment he silently looked out of the window "only Margaret Fox's confession about who really killed Lily O'Malley"

"Crazy woman who was obsessed with my client and left this message that has no connection to reality, and even if she did killed my client's wife because of her crazy obsession with my client he had nothing to do with this"

"But he never mentioned any obsession before and besides Margaret claims that he had everything to do with this"

O'Malley moved in his chair his eye reflected anger mixed with betrayer

"Like I said crazy" stated the lawyer giving O'Malley a warning look

"And the fact that your client was in a relationship with three of them two of them were murdered" said Calleigh "the jury wont like that"

"We already talked about the fact that being unfaithful doesn't mean being a killer and it won't get to the jury" said the lawyer with a confident voice even though he knew he was lying

"We all know it will the evidence against your client are calling for a trial" said Calleigh with a smile

"What evidence?" said the lawyer trying to fake sarcastic smirk "we already agreed that you don't have a lot"

"That's not what the judge will think you know very well that you'll loose" said Horatio looking into O'Malley's eyes "his DNA in Natalia Boa Vista's locker, him having an affair with the woman that leaked information about the lab and who's dead now and finally him having another affair his wife's best friend who was the only eye witness to her murder and practically confessed of killing her in company with your client"

"You still haven't proved to me that it's more than crazy woman's talk" said the lawyer

"Oh don't worry" smiled Horatio and gave the lawyer a look that made him shiver "it'd coming"

O'Malley looked at his lawyer who asked Horatio nervously "what are you talking about?"

"Oh you'll see" said Horatio calmly

0-0-0-0-0-0

In the other interrogation room Walter and Eric were sitting in front of Margaret Fox who wasn't nervous at all she was calm like of she made peace with the fact it was over for her but it was also creepy because it meant that she also made peace with what she did

"You aware of the consequence of what you about to do?" asked Eric "you refused to a lawyer are you sure about that?"

"I'm a lawyer detective" said Margaret "I don't need somebody to explain to me something that I already know myself" she spoke calmly like if she was sitting in a café having a chat and not in a police station confessing the murder of her best friend

"So you aware of the fact that you're going to jail for a very long time?" asked Walter slightly scared by her calm attitude

"Yes" said Margaret with the same calm voice "I know that I'm going down but I refuse to go alone"

"You know that in order to make a deal you'll have to give us something physical, actual evidence" said Eric

"Trust me I have everything you need" said Margaret this time her voice was less calm, her face expressed an unknown emotion, relief maybe? "Are you ready to hear what I have to say?"

* * *

**Next chapter is the last for this story which is funny because I didn't planned this story it was only meant to last one chapter**

**R&R**

**Maria : - )**


	15. Today My Life Begins

**Last chapter here it comes! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their alert/favorite list**

**And I'm so sorry for the delay! My work is taking all of my time **

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Today My Life Begins**

"When your wife married you" started Horatio, he spoke slowly so everyone around him will be able to hear him including O'Malley, he felt like he was telling the woman's story and everyone needed to know it, be cause the people she trusted to remember her are the ones who betrayed her "she was convinced that she met the love of her life, but what she didn't knew is that you were only interested in her money"

O'Malley listened making the most calm face expression as he possibly could, he knew that his end was near…again the same experience, but he refused to let this people see the fact that he knows that he's going down

_They all here, except Wolfe and Boa Vista, the entire crew of Horatio Caine's super heroes, they came to watch my execution, they want to see me get nervous and start begging for my life… not a chance!_

"You moved her away from her friends and family, the people that really loved her" continued Horatio "after her father died you took over the money that he left her and she allowed you to, because she wasn't a business woman and unfortunately she trusted you and that's also the reason why she didn't notice how you slowly turned her into a lonely sad person"

Horatio stopped for a moment so everyone in the room will have the chance to absorb his words, he looked at O'Malley to see if there was any change in his expression…nothing, no sign of any emotion, ice cold eyes looked back at him

"And about a year ago you found out something that shocked you" said Horatio "your wife was sick, she had a rare heart disease she needed a donor but it was complicated… she had a rare blood type and the donor was nowhere to be found, she could die at any moment"

Another pause and then Eric continued where Horatio left "Your wife's disease really upset you but not because you cared about her but because she told you what she planned to do with the money… she decided to give it away to charity, all of it she didn't left you much not because she wanted to leave you with nothing but because you really convinced her that you didn't care about the money, and you never had kids so there was no heir"

O'Malley moved uncomfortably in his chair

_That bitch! It was my money! She shouldn't have messed with it!_

"That's must have upset you like hell" said Calleigh "you spent years leaving with a woman you didn't loved only because her money and now she was about to take it all away… and that was the time that you decided that it was time for her to leave this world, because nobody messes with your money!" fired Calleigh

Another moment of silence and it was Horatio's turn to continue

"In order to get read of your wife you recruited Margaret Fox who was your wife's best friend and at this point you already had an affair with her, another woman who was in loved with you and was willing to do everything for you, including murder"

Calleigh, Eric and Water exchanged looks wondering whose turn is it now, eventually Eric spoke

"Things were complicated for you because in order not to go to jail for murder you need to drop it on somebody else, after all nobody knows it better then you, so you waited for the right opportunity and it came because when Rick Stetler did what he did you were asked to replace him and then you remembered that you have another girlfriend named Tara Price who actually worked in this lab" Eric took a deep breath then continued "you asked her to tell you everything she knows about the lab and she did after that you decided to get read of her to which was a big mistake for you, after what she told you decided to make Ryan your target so you followed him around including that day when Natalia went undercover"

"After that you showed up here" said Calleigh "and we all know what happened since then"

"This is a very nice story you just told" said O'Malley's lawyer "you can consider being a writer after you retire lieutenant, but you didn't showed me any proof of what you just said"

Horatio smiled "a little advice to your client, not that it matter from now but next time he plans a murder with somebody maybe he should check if she recording him, because Margaret loved your client but she wasn't stupid she knew that if they'll get caught your client will drop everything on her so she made herself an insurance policy, you'll hear it all in court don't worry"

"That bitch!" fired suddenly O'Malley "should've killed her too!"

"Take him away" said Horatio to the officers that were standing outside, O'Malley allowed himself to be taken away without looking back

"Wow" said Walter "so everything is ok right? Nat can go back to work?"

"Yes she is" smiled Calleigh "but I'm worried about Ryan"

"Don't worry he'll also get back" said Horatio "they both coming back, now excuse me I got some things I got to finish"

He walked away laving three confused CSI behind

"Not that I'm complaining but how exactly Wolfe coming back?" asked Walter

"Don't know and honestly don't care as long as they both back I'm fine" said Eric "come one let's go celebrate and drink for Lily O'Malley the poor woman has nobody to grieve over her"

"What about Natalia and Ryan?" asked Walter

"I think they'll be fine without us" said Calleigh "they need some time alone without any concerns"

"Let's call Valera then" suggested Eric

"She went with Travers" said Calleigh "apparently they owed each other dinner"

"How's that make sense?" asked Walter confused

Calleigh sighed

"Seriously Walter, don't know and don't care…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Horatio left the la and smiled to the woman that was stending outside

"Yelina, I don't know how thank you" he said

"You don't need to thank me Horatio" she smiled "I've talked to the IA and Ryan Wolfe can come back to work"

"I know they told me it another thing that I owe you"

"Do you want to talk about it over dinner Horatio?"

"I'd loved to" smiled Horatio

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Close your eyes" ordered Natalia as soon as Ryan got back from the store "come on, pout down the bags and close them"

"Alright I'll work with you" he said closing his eyes

She took hid hand and placed something cold and metallic in it, Ryan opened his eyes in shock

"That's my badge Nat… how?"

"Horatio was here you can come back to work it's over!"

"I can't believe it" he said pooling her into a hug "we're ok"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "we're more then ok, you are my best friend the love of my life and now you my partner again everything is perfect!"

"I know I'm just not use to this, when I'm happy and everything is ok" he said

She pressed her forehead against his and placed a soft kiss on his lips "you're with me now Ryan and I'm with you and nothing can brake us apart and that's exactly why everything will be ok for now, I love you"

"I love you too" he said

They just stood there, in each other's arms knowing that there's a better future a head of them

It was a new beginning in their life, beginning fool of love

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ok so this story is over**

**Again thank you so much, everyone who loved this story**

**One shot tuned into 15 chapters!**

**Tell me what you think about the ending ;)**


End file.
